


About Face

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Fort Max/Rung ficlets [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Abuse, Innuendo, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung and Fortress Maximus return to their hab suite for some fun, but the darkness plagues Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).



Rung found it rather amusing, in a detached way, that when it came to the subject of interfacing, Fortress Maximus seemed much calmer than he. Rung felt like wringing his hands most of the way back to his hab suite, whereas his large partner had an easy gait and even easier smile. Primus, that  _smile_. It was enough to make Rung fry a few circuits just  _looking_  at him. 

By the time they reached the room, Rung's finger crackled as a small charge transferred to the metal panel. Beside him, Fortress Maximus vented a laugh, leaning down to nuzzle Rung's audial.

"Bit excited, are we?"

Rung echoed his laugh, throwing him a merry smile as the door pinged open. "I would say  _you have no idea_ , but then, I rather think you do."

" _Mm-hm_ ," Fortress Maxmius rumbled, the low tone sending a shiver down Rung's backstruts. He followed Rung inside, waiting patiently until the smaller bot coded in the lock to grab him and carry him toward the berth.

 "Goodness," Rung giggled- he was actually  _giggling!_ \- as he squirmed slightly in the firm hold. "Once you make up your mind, you don't hesitate, do you?"

"Once I've made a decision, I've already spent a great deal of time thinking about it," Fortress Maximus replied quietly, sitting gingerly and settling Rung in his lap facing him. A slight frown marred his otherwise happy expression. "I am not making you uncomfortable, am I? I suppose I should've-,"

"Shh, no." Rung shimmied closer and placed his hands on the dark blue helm, tilting the scrunched face down to press a light kiss on the full lips. "There is no reason to begin doubting yourself now. I promise you, if I become uncomfortable I will verbally and clearly express myself- and I would like you to do the same."

"Of course," Fortress Maximus murmured, a faint smile replacing the anxiety. "I promise, Rung."

It had been an incredibly long time since Rung had heard his name- accurately- spoken with such delightful weight. Rung sighed and melted into Fortress Maximus' hold, his hands roaming down the thick neck and playing with the adjacent seams. He was rewarded with a sharp rev of large engines, prompting him to grin as his slender digits picked at delicate wiring. He wanted to play Fortress Maximus like the finest instrument, slowly, carefully, learning exactly how to coax each moan and shudder from him.

However, a second later Rung's concentration was broken as a strong hand gripped his aft, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure as the other massaged a skinny thigh. "I see you're- more than capable of returning teases," he gasped, shivering as a charge crawled from Fortress Maximus' hands to his frame, bombarding his processors with pleasure.

"Just because my hands are big doesn't mean I can't use them effectively on you," Fortress Maximus grinned, his fields flaring with happiness when Rung laughed. "You and your sneaky little fingers have competition."

"So I see," Rung chuckled, nuzzling the warm chassis before him as he pressed back into the exploring hands. And oh, Max's touches were so much better than he'd ever imagined; his own feeble attempts at arousing himself paled in comparison to the gentle nudges and teasing pinches. "I am ashamed to admit," he added softly, peeking up at the curious red optics, "I had not considered that you would be an amazing lover."

Fortress Maximus huffed in amusement, one finger circling Rung's interface panel. "And I thought of it much too often, so perhaps we balance each other out?"

Rung giggled, surprising himself again as he nodded hastily. He sent the command for his panel to unlock, then froze as his grin melted into a frown. "Oh  _slag_ ," he muttered.

Fortress Maximus had paused as well, optics wide with concern. "Did I-?"

"No, no!" Rung vented a sigh, tilting his head with an exasperated smile. "All my plug adapters are in my office... Unless you have any on you, by chance?"

"No." Fortress Maximus shook his head, his grin returning with a mischievous slant. "Your adapters are in your  _office?_   _Tsk tsk_ , doctor."

Rung immediately raised his hands in protest, though he couldn't hide his chuckles. "Oh Max, no! I am not  _that_ type of doctor!"

"Coulda fooled me," Fortress Maximus rumbled.

" _You_ are no longer my patient," Rung chided, slapping the large hands away playfully as he carefully slipped backwards off his lap and to the floor. "If you must know, they are still in one of the few boxes of miscellany I left unpacked. Now listen, my gorgeous bot, you are to stay  _exactly_ where you are while I fetch them."

" _Right_ here," Fortress Maximus agreed, though that troublesome grin was still present. 

"Yes." Rung ran to the door, unlocking it hastily before turning to throw a sultry look over his shoulder before stepping into the hallway. "If you  _behave_ , I'll reward you with something nice."

If Rung had thought those ghostly touches of Max's were torture, the jaunt down to his office and back gave the term a whole new meaning. The fact that he was a fairly popular mech to stop and chat in the halls with didn't help, either; he didn't wish to appear rude, but he made it politely clear he was on his way somewhere each time a mech yelled his name. He nearly got dragged into Swerve's as he scooted past, nimbly dodging Skids' friendly hug with hurried apologies.

It took entirely too long to locate the adapters once he burst into his office- there were only two unpacked boxes, and of course they were at the bottom of the second one he peeked through. Subspacing them on his way out the door, he hastily made his way back to his suite, his spark thrumming excitedly in its chamber. 

Max wanted him. Max, the huge imposing prison warden with  _guns in his legs_  wanted the tiny ancient therapist that faded into the background. Rung's spark whirled furiously at the thought.

He missed his entry code twice he was so eager; when the door finally slid open, he stumbled into the room and quickly locked it again. "Finally found them," he said, grinning when he saw Fortress Maximus had, indeed, not shifted from his spot on the berth in his absence. He sauntered closer, tilting his head up to find the lovely optics. "It was an obstacle course out there, everyone wanting something- Max?"

Fortress Maximus stared at him- no,  _through_ him, unmoving. Rung drew an intake sharply, dropping his flirting manner and crawling up beside him.

"Max?" he called softly.

No response.

"Max, please speak to me." Rung reached out, gently laying a hand on the wide arm- and then the room spun as a nauseating pressure surrounded his waist, holding him aloft in a tight grip. The formerly gentle hands squeezed, no longer teasing, pressing the cycling air from Rung's diminutive frame.

"Max!" Rung struggled to the best of his ability, but he knew it was futile. One look in the dulled optics and Rung could see his friend was far, far away; somewhere painful, if the twisted expression was any indication. Horrible flashbacks clouded Rung's processors, terrified memories resurfacing and fueling his panic. "Max, please, you're safe! You're with me, Rung. You're not there anymore, Max, you're here on the Lost Light with- with me."

The increase in pressure paused, and Rung vented loudly as he strained to continue.

"Rung, you're with Rung, you're safe, Fortress Maximus. Please- Please come back, Max. I- I  _need_ you."

The red optics slowly blinked, then snapped into focus. Immediately the grip released, dumping Rung in a heap beside Fortress Maximus, his vents wheezing as he shivered and gasped. A second later the soft touches returned as Fortress Maximus bent over him urgently.

"Rung? I- What did I  _do?!_ "

"It's alright," Rung huffed, gripping one hand and nuzzling the warm palm gratefully. "It's alright, Max. You're here, and you're safe."

Large digits gingerly traced the new dents in Rung's side, the optics above him widening with fear. " _I hurt you!_ "

"I am fine," Rung nodded. "Nothing remotely like permanent damage; just a few dings to pop out."

"I can't- I can't-," Fortress Maximus' voice was low and anguished, his vents harsh and unsteady as he cradled Rung to his chassis. "I almost- I was-,"

"Shh. It's alright-,"

" _Stop saying that!_ "

Rung quieted, alarmed and worried by the sudden fury on the larger bot's face. 

"I could've killed you," Fortress Maximus growled bitterly. " _Again_."

"What happened?" Rung prompted, reaching up to trace the strong jawline. 

Fortress Maximus flinched from the contact. "Something you said... You said something and I was- back there. On Garrus 9. With him." A shudder ran through his frame, rattling plating. "Overlord."

Rung internally reviewed his past conversation logs, cringing when he heard his teasing vocabulary. "Understood. I will refrain from particular terms in the future, Max. I..." He sighed, going limp against the broad chest. "I know little of what transpired during your captivity, and I should have known better than to... phrase certain ideas."

Fortress Maximus leaned down, pressing his face to Rung's middle as his optics shuttered. "I am so sorry, Rung. I should've thought this through. I  _thought_ I was ready to do this."

Rung curled his arms around the large helm, bending forward to press light kisses to the apex. "If we decide to try again, we will be more cautious. But, Max, I am more than happy to simply be with you. Interfacing does not have to be part of this equation. I would never engage in anything that could cause undue stress-,"

"Frag stress," Fortress Maximus blurted, lifting his head enough to glare at Rung. "I won't let him win anymore. He can't take this from me- he can't take  _you_ from me. I want you, Rung. I want to feel you inside me, I want to be complete with you. I just- I..."

Rung nodded, agreeing even as his training screamed at him to stand firm. "Then we will practise," he said slowly, kissing the tip of the long nose. "We will take small steps and adjust, together."

Fortress Maximus sighed, reburying his face against Rung's chassis. "I almost crushed you," he mumbled painfully. 

"But you didn't," Rung replied quietly. "You listened to me. You came back."

"...I don't want to live there anymore, Rung."

"You don't have to." Rung stroked the dark helm lovingly, completely relaxed. "You're with me now, Max, and I am not going anywhere without you."


End file.
